Indiana Jones vs Ash Williams
Indiana Jones vs Ash Williams is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. It features Ashley J. Williams from the Evil Dead films, and Indiana Jones from the self titled series. The Evil Dead trilogy, Ash vs Evil Dead series and Freddy vs Jason vs Ash comic series will be taken into account. All four Indiana Jones will be taken into account. Intro Wiz': '' '''Boomstick: '''' Ashley J. Williams Boomstick: 'It was all one ordinary day. Five friends all took a road trip to a getaway cabin in the woods. These friends consisted of Scott, Shelly, Cheryl, Linda, and of course the man himself, Ash. ''Evil Dead II - Ash: After all, I’m a man and you’re a woman - at least last time I checked. Wiz: But that night things went absurd. Mysterious forces started torturing Ash and his friends. All thanks to the Necronomicon ex Mortis. The book of the dead. Bound in human flesh and inked in blood. 'Boomstick: '''The book released the deadites, who can fuck you up in so many ways. They possessed and killed all of Ash's buddies, and even Linda twice! They got into Ash's hand, but being the ultimate badass he is, he just hacked it off! And in the place of his new stubby stump, he replaced it with a chainsaw! A god damn chainsaw hand! ''Wiz: ''Ash managed to fight off the Necronomicon and it's deadites, but at the cost of not just the lives of his friends, but also a second group of people that stumbled across the cabin. Following the deaths of all these people, the Necronomicon sucked Ash into a time vortex, dropping him out in the medieval ages. '''Boomstick: '''In the 1300's, Ash was captured by Lord Arthur's men. After proving his badassery, the Wise Man sent Ash on a quest, to retrieve the Necronomicon, and rid their land from the deadite's terror. Following a series of Ash fucking up, like the time he fought a bunch of mini Ashs and accidentally created the main villain of the film, an Evil Ash clone. ''Wiz: ''After Ash, Lord Arthur and King Henry fought of the deadites, Ash was returned to the present day, and it was here that he fought - '''Boomstick: '''Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees!!! ''Wiz: ''Though this comic series isn't technically canon, but we're going to count it, because that's just way more fun. '''Boomstick: '''In the three way clash of these horror icons, Ash fucked both of Fred and Jason up! Not a lot happened in the comic series for us to talk about, but we just wanted to mention that it was fucking awesome! In the follow up TV series, ''Ash vs Evil Dead, we meet up with an older Ash, 30 years later and 30 pounds over weight. Ash joins forces with friends Pablo and Kelly, as the embark on a journey to rid the world of the deadites. All because Ash tried to impress a girl with "poetry" while they were high. Smooth. ''Wiz: ''Ash, despite all of his triumphs, is, well, as dumb ass. Ash is a good fast thinker, but a terrible slow thinker. We can see this through Ash's ingenious snap decision making, but also his long term stupidity. '''Boomstick: He’s also incredibly strong, with enough strength to lift a chainsaw with nothing but a stump! He took on Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, with his dream powers, at the same time! Just for reference, Jason is strong enough to punch a guy right through their chest, and rip their heart out in the process. And Freddy, well he’s practically a god in the dream world. Freddy vs Jason vs Ash - Ash: Oohhh! You think that hurts? Well I got some bad news for you dreamer boy. I’m a 35 year old clock puncher at a department store. My life has been one horror after another thanks to the necronomicon and the deadites. I’ve had to dismember friends and lovers while the scream and beg for me to stop. All to stop this book from destroying the world. You might think that whatever pain transformed you into the creatures you are now was the worst pain you’ve evert felt. You ain’t seen nothin’ yet. And of course to take on these two horror icons, you know Ash must have some incredible durability. Hell, he makes Scott Pilgrim look like Mr. Glass! Wiz: ''Ash’s weaponry includes his iconic chainsaw hand, which can deal a lot of damage. The chainsaw is a bit inconsistent with when it requires a gas top up, but rest assure it does. Ash also wields his sawed off double barrelled shotgun, which he dubbed his - Boomstick: BOOMSTICK! ''Army of Darkness - Ash: This is my boomstick! Boomstick: WOOHOO!!! Wiz: This long ranged weapon is incredibly deadly. Deadites are notorious for how hard they are to put them down. Even decapitation won’t end them. But the boomstick is so powerful that it’s shots can kill them. And as seen in Army of Darkness, the boomstick can somehow fire more bullets than it can actually hold. Boomstick: However despite how incredibly badass Ash is, he does have many, many flaws. Like we mentioned before, he’s a huge dumbass. He’s also human, and is vulnerable to things that can kill a person, he’s just very durable. Like a bullet? Yeah, he’d be done for. But you know what? Who cares. He’s a badass. Evil Dead 2 - Ash: Groovy. Ashley J. Williams +More Durable +Better Weapons +More Combat Experience +Good Fast Thinker -Bad Slow Thinker Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones, jr. DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year